The Poison Princess
by Purfessorkitty
Summary: The one princess everyone fears. The poisonous princess of the country. She has a little way of dealing with criminals in her town.


**The Poison Princess**

* * *

_**Shiroi hada, akai kuchibiru.  
**__**Adeyakana, kono utagoe de.  
Kuroi kiri, kasumu hyojo.  
Kigi mure ni kuchitsukete!**_

* * *

The young woman smiled, her blond hair falling from the bun she had it bunched in. She truly was a beautiful maiden. Although, many people feared her. She knew the reason. They called her the Doku Hime, or the _Poison Princess._ She had an appetite for the flesh of people, her red lips as bitter as poison.

Even if she were like the devil himself, she was still their beloved princess. There was nothing to do to get rid of her, she would kill anyone who threatened to steal her throne. Not only would she kill them, but she would eat them alive, make them suffer. Her blond bangs fell elegantly against her azure eyes. Her dress as beautiful as a wedding gown.

One of her servants approached her, shaking visibly. He cleared his throat. "Your Highness, I believe someone is here to see you." He spoke, his long brownish hair falling to his shoulders. The woman nodded. "Bring them in, Daniel." She commanded.

The guards brought in a young man, presumably around the age seventeen or so. He wore a gardener's cap. Right away, the princess could tell he was a peasant. "My, young man." She spoke, grinning as she sat atop her gleaming throne. "What has brought you here to the princess?" She asked. The man held his hands to his hips, as if in a sassy-like posture. "I wish for you to stop torturing the townsfolk." He demanded boldly.

The woman looked at him, surprised for his direct words. The guards on each side of him held their pointed-end staffs up, as if to restrict him to stepping closer to the blond maiden.

"It's fine," She cooed coldly. "No need to be so feisty." She spoke, her smile as heartless as the eyes of a cruel old man. She held her finger to her lips, as if to shush all sound. "I see, you think you're strong. You think you can take away all power, don't you?" She asked. The man ignored the fear growing inside of him, and looked straight into the princess' eyes. The eyes were cold and dark, leading to a world full of oblivion. It was as if he could see all of the people she had killed from the other side of her self.

"No need to be a hero, Dear." She spoke, stepping from her jeweled chair and walking towards him. "I'm the princess here, therefore, I make the rules." She spoke softly.

_**Hosoi yubi, shitataru doku o.  
**__**Perori to namete fukumi waratta.  
**_**_"Anata mo toriko ni naru no desu_**_ **ka?"  
**_**_Himegoto no yoru no bin no soko._**

The man scowled. "Whoever put you in charge must've been sick in the head." He spoke hatefully. The woman laughed, as if taking the insult as a joke. She stopped in front of him, a frown plastered onto her face. "How would you like to be my prisoner?" She asked delightfully. The man didn't answer. The young princess waved her hand, as if to dismiss them. "Take him away, to the dungeon." She commanded. The armed guards nodded, taking the man away.

"No! Let me go! Why do you listen to her?! She's a disgusting monster!" He shouted, thrashing around. The woman only smiled, her face as pale as porcelain.

_**Awarena otoko wa amari no bibo ni.  
Kokoro o ubawarete shimatta.  
"Kanojo wa nante utsukushii no darou ka?"  
Wana ni kizukazu ni fumi konda.**_

She stepped up to her throne, sitting back down. Her servant, as she called, Daniel, stood beside her. "Your Highness, if you don't mind me asking, what will you have done to him?" He asked, holding his hands behind his back as if to not touch anything. The princess smiled. "Easy, Daniel," She began. "I'll eat him... alive." She grinned wickedly.

**_Yurari, kin'iro no naka.  
_****_Dokuga o tsuki tate hohoemu wa.  
_****_Harari, chiri yuku hanabira_**_ **ni.  
**_**_Ukabi agaru dokuro no shirushi!_**

The princess wandered down to the dungeon, in which she had sent the prisoner. There, she found him in one of the barricaded rooms. He was sitting on the paved floor, clearly upset. She slowly opened the door, as if to not try to alarm him. He looked up, anger in his eyes. "What are you doing here?" He asked her. She was a princess, what could she be doing in the dungeon?

The elegant princess smiled. "Didn't you hear what I do to my captives?" She asked, taking a step towards him. He stepped back. "No." He replied, eyeing her.

Her smile formed into a grin. "I devour them. So they can't bother me anymore."

**_Tabete shimaou ka?  
Shimatte oko ka?  
Dochira ni shite mo.  
Mada asobi tarinai wa.  
"Sa hajimemashou!"  
"Watashi to odorimashou!"_**

The man kept his distance from her. "You always had such an effeminate face." She commented, walking to him. He fell against the wall. His beige hair falling over his terrified face.

She reached for his arm, bringing it up to her mouth. Without warning, she bit down on the man's arm. Her lips seemed to spread a deadly liquid through. The man screeched, trying to pry his arm away.

He noticed that she had more than two arms. Five more arms sprung from her back, making her seem like a centipede. Her dress had been ripped by the extra limbs, making her look more threatening. She continued to bite into his flesh. The peasant felt woozy, almost as if he were about to fall unconscious. The woman's lips were filled with poison, making him die slowly.

Crimson fell from the princess's chin. The man's bones crunched in between her teeth as she chewed through them.

**_Dokuyaku no naka.  
Moichido anata ni kuchizuke o.  
Harari, Shi ni iku mushi-tachi no.  
Ugomeku mijimena nakigoe to.  
Amai mitsu ni oborete,  
Iki ga dekinaku natta nochi ni.  
_**

The woman licked the blood from her fingertips, a sly grin across her face. She sat atop her throne, looking as normal as ever. She had changed her uniform, making it so she wouldn't look so terrible and ragged. A middle aged man was forced into the room, stubble on his chin, a hateful glare across his face. He hardly had any hair, a scar falling across his left eye. He had been caught trying to steal from the village bazaars.

"Stealing? What a heinous crime to commit in this country." The princess complained, stepping off her throne to walk towards him. The man grimaced. "Oh, what're ye' gonna do? Slap me to death wit' yer' stupid dainty hands?" He asked, spitting onto the ground to get rid of the saliva in his mouth. The princess scowled disgustedly.

"No." She began. "Something more worse." A smile crossed her face. She took a step closer to the man, so their faces were mere inches apart. She let her extra limbs tear from her back, her teeth discolored and uneven. The man jumped back in fear. "What in the name of God?! What the hell are ye'?!" He asked, stepping back. He tried to run, but the guards stopped him by holding up their spears to the exit.

The woman grinned. "I'm the Poison Princess!" She spoke, reaching out her clawed hands to tear him limb from limb, making him suffer as she tore through his rough skin with her jagged teeth.

**_Naraku no yami ni tokekonda,_**

**_Watashi wa Doku Hime!_**

* * *

**A/N: That was stupid, I apologize. **

**This was from the Vocaloid song Poison Princess sung by the magnificent Konori. =v=. **

**This may not the true meaning of the song. I'm sorry if it is way off track. I couldn't find English subtitles, so I had to do it with imagination. **

**Spongebob: "IMAAAAAAAGINATION!" **


End file.
